Wargames
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: Stan and Kevin experience as US Marines in Afghanistan their biggest adventure. But this adventure brings his advantages and disavantages with it.
1. Welcome To Afghanistan

**First at all. Hello and welcome to my biggest project ive ever written. This a story i work since last summer an ive already uploaded in german, but english is the world language, so ill upload it again in english. Ive ever dreamed about to write about to write a story in that South Park characters get in the army. Ive already written a few chapters for this story and im very excited about your thoughts to this story.**

 **Ive put a lot of hints to other war movies like "Black Hawk Down" "The Hurt Locker" "American Sniper" and some others. Some hints to the books of Mark Owen & Kevin Maurer too. These hints are putted in the whole story. Momently im by thirteen chapters, but it could be more. Some applications to other fanfictions here will be too. And yes, ive asked the other authors for the rights and all.**

 **With this story i want to thank some people here on fanfction too:**

 **TheOusidersIsAmazonButSad - He or she persuaded me to upload the story.**

 **sbroflovski44 - Being a good friend and at the begining i want to write the story with him.**

 **blazenroses - If youre still alive. Thanks for your amazing stories. Your story brought me to write.**

 **Of Alphas And Airbenders - Your story makes the last summer more better than it already was and your story gives me the kick too.**

 **South Park and the characters are all property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The OCs and all are all made-up. When the description of a OC matches to a real person, its just randomly. All fictional places are, when these places really exists, randomly. But most of the places are from the South Park series.**

 **Rates and reviews are welcome.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

-Welcome In Afghanistan-

"Okay Guys. Here we are! Ashlamabad. Your home for the next two months." says Lieutenant Greenly as liftgate of the C-130 opens. The first sight of Afghanistan shows me a tundra of sun, dust and felt thirty degrees. Me and my comrades takes our bags and followed Greenly. I know this soldiers since the basics back in the USA. Together were gone through them.

The dust, that was kicked up by the rotor blades of the Lockheed C-130 Hercules made the view of our base a little bit difficult. There were a lot of nicer places in the world but Ashalamabad looked from the far not so bad as i had imaged at first. In order not to get the raised dust from the military transport aircraft in my eyes i put my hand in front of my eyes so i didnt get the dust in my eyes.

"Hey Marsh. Its fucking hot here!" says one of my comerades. It was nobody others than Kevin Stoley. Formerly the absolute nerd who destroyed with his flavour for Star Wars and Star Trek our reenacts of Game Of Thrones, Lord Of The Rings and whatever we used to play earlier in elementary school. Nobody wants something to do with Kevin. At the beginning of the high school he had the same problems to make friends. Until the end of the senior year. At that time he had an bad car crash. He crashed his car head-on into a tree. As he was in the hospital he had a lot of time to think about himself. He wants to change his life. He was seventeen years old, has no friends, no girlfriend and was the absolute outsider on his school. After his hospital stay of three months he sported only of self confidence. He had the grid to make friends. He talk about normal things like football, school grades, festivals and all other. He even go back to the basketeball team. In the middle school he left the team because he dont have fun with this sport he said. But the creaziest thing was that he even found a girlfriend.

Milly Larsen. That was his big love, like he sometimes said. The girl with the orange hair that smokes behind the abortion clinic. Ive find that out with Kyle as we want to buy some baseball cards.

But the most ugliest thing on Kevin Stoley was, that he goes after the college to the army. Ive seen it by myself when i meet him on the first day of our training. He had no problems with the basics. When i see how he makes the training courses i must confess that he really changed his life. These concentration, this determination and this eagerness was completely new for him.

But the hardest thing in Kevins relationship with Milly was, that he made her an marriage propossal when he finished the basics. And two weeks before were heading to Afghanistan they married. Everybody in our platoon was invited. Even our hateful instructor Lieutenant Greenly was invited. The basic training in the army made me and Kevin unseparable. I could say he was after Kyle and Kenny my best friend.

"No. I think we have here so many snow like in Colorado." i answer him and try to impress him. He was one rank under me. He was Seargent and i was Staff Seargent. Practically was i the highest soldier in our platoon.

"Stoley, Marsh. Is there a problem?" shouts Greenly from forward to get our attention. Me and Kevin were three rows behind him and with the loud noises of the rotors he heard it. Since the begining of my education im asking me how he did that.

"No, Sir!" i answer him to show him my respect that i had more or less.

"Alright! Then Staff Seargent Marsh. You have the lead." he said as he take make out of the group right on top of our platoon.

"Thanks Lieutenant." i thanked him.

"Make me proud!" the Lieutenant said with a little bit proudness in his so serious voice.

"Ill do my best." i answer him and we saluted.

"Then sign up by Lietenant Walker. He is now responsible for your platoon." he orderded me his last order.

"First platoon. Follow my lead!" ive ordered now my first order to the seven men in my platoon while Greenly talks with the platoon leaders of the second, third and fourth platoon. But this seven men in my platoon will be my new best friends in the next two months.

"Hey Stan. Do you think we see here some nice chicks?" Kevin asks me while he put on his Rayban sunglasses. This was one of his gestures to be cool. But this interests me momently just a little.

"Dude, youre not married for more than three weeks and youre still looking on the next girls asses." i said jokingly and give him a pat on his head.

"But youre not going to tell Milly?" Kevin asks with an bright grin.

"With this grin i think about it." i said laughing.

After the short march to the main building my men wait for the door and take down their backpacks. A few look on their smartphones. Kevin leans against the wall of the main building and put on a cigarette and give another one fire. I enter the building and go to the receiption. There was a man whos sitting on the computer who just typed something until he noticed me.

"Can i help you?" he asks as he goes to me.

"Yes. Im Staff Seargent Stanley Marsh. I should report me and my platoon by Lieutenant-."

"Walker." he crashes into my words.

"Yeah."

"Last door right." he said and pointed in the direction there Walkers office is.

"Thanks!" i said that the receptionist already takes out the papers for the registration of my men.

"Should my men register here meanwhile?" i ask him.

"Yes. That would be perfect!" he answered as he take some pencils from his desk.

"Ill get them!" i said as i headed out of the building. Kevin still leans against the wall and smoke his cigarette. I take his cigarette and take a sip.

"Smoking is unhealthy." i said jokingly and turn me to the rest of my squad.

"Whats going on?" asks Olsen. One of my men.

"I have to discuss something with Lieutenant Walker. You can go in and register in that time." i said to my men.

Olsen and the rest of my men going with their backpacks in the building. As only Kevin still stood outside who was still leaning against the wall. I give him back his cigarette and he takes one last sip and throw the ciggy away and enter with me into the building.

Back in the building i saw my men when theyre fighting thru the paper war with things like registration number, name, date of birth and all other things. I walked past them right in the direction to Lieutenant Walkers office. As i stood at the door, i saw Lieutenant Steven Walker tuned in uppercase on. I knock on the door and wait until Walker asked me in. After a few seconds i finally heard an "Come In!"

I open the door and enter the office of the Lieutenant. Walker stands up from his chair and goes to me and hands me his hand.

"Hello Sir!" i said a little bit unsure how i should greet him. "Im Staff Seargent Stanley Marsh from the-"

"75th Marine Regiment. 5th Bataillion or?" he asks me with an opinionated tone in his voice.

"Yes." i answer him.

"Perfect. The 4th Bataillion make a lot of "beefs" here. I expect similiar from you!" he says meanwhile he goes to a little closet and takes out a bottle of scotch. With that he takes to glasses and goes with them back to his desk.

"You too!" he asks and offer me one of the empty glasses.

"No thanks. I dont drink so much." ive answered him meanwhile he poured the scotch in his glas. If im honest im really thristy but theres all other better here than alcohol.

"Your decision!" Walker answered and put the empty glas besides his desk.

"You telling me about that the 4th makes here a lot of "beefs". What did they do here? In the last briefeing its stated that Ashlamabad was really quiet in the last months." i asked interested.

"Bullshit!" Walker said. "Before the 4th Bataillon was ordered to Ashlamabad the whole region was really hard foughted. The taliban and some kind of miliz have a big prasens here. Und since we got their big boss, it gives occasional fights. Mostly some mortar attacks. Then cames the 4th and then it changed very quick." the told and take a sip of his scotch.

"How?"

"Well. The men of the 4th were cold blooded. Wenn they stink out an hideout or a stock they show no mercy. For that they were sended back to the states." the Lieutenant said.

"From me you cant expect that. We go after the textbook and then we go home." i answered unerringly.

"Your attitude is commendable Marsh." Walker said while he swing his glass back and forth. "But does ever someone shoot at you?"

"No. I dont think so." i said unsure why hes asking me this.

"I dont want to ruin your fun, but then the first bullet pass you, then you dont give a fuck about the instructions and textbooks and all." he said.

After then he stands up, cleaned the used glas, take the other glas and the bottle of scotch and take it back to the closet.

"Any questions, Seargent?" Walker asks me as he cames back to his desk.

"No Sir."

"Well then, Welcome to Afghanistan." he said as we stand up. We shake our hands again and i quit ris office. Outside on the reception i saw Olsen as he take his backback, the duvet covers and his room key. I go to the reception and saw the receptionist who was tipping again some documents. I take the paper in front of me, filled it out and give them to the men. He goes then in the next room and comes back with the duvet covers, my keys and some reports. As rank highest i must write the report for every patrol or deployments were heading in.

As i reached the dorms i open the door and go in my room. Right in front of me were a room with only one window. Left from me was a closet for my clothes, my military clothes with the Desert-MARPAT camouflage. And the civil uniform in the Digital-MARPAT camouflage. On the left side was a little desk with a lamp. In the right corner was a bed and bedside them was a little nightstand.

I throw my backpack on my bed and open him. The first thing ive taken out was a picture on me and my girlfriend Wendy.

Since the the junior year were now together and until then we dont have any break ups. I think we finally disposed our doubts. Before we got "really" together we fought about every little thing and weve made a lot of time-outs but i think that was just some kindergarden. For now were togehter since three and a half year and were now happy.

On the picture were me Wendy. Five weeks before my departure. Me and her were with Kyle and Karen in Denver and Karen take a picture of us. I take it on my nightstand. My laptop on the desk. My clothes in the closet. Now i have only to relate my bed. I raised up the mattress and cover it with the duvet cover and let the mattress fall into the bedstread. I was so sleepy. The jetlag from the flight from Denver over Hamburg to Bagdad where we flew with the C-130 to Ashlamabad was too much for me. Die pills against the jetlag didnt help much. Before we lifted Lieutenant Greenly gives us some pills for the jetlag. But he said it self that they dont help. I decided to get some sleep, because tomorrow we have shooting practise. I saw that that on the black board as i entered the dorm. There was every platoon signed in what theyre doing today. And my platon were with the third signed in for the shooting practise. The second for endurance training and the fourth with the close-quarter training in the killhouse.

I take out my smartphone from my pocket and put it on my nightstand. Then I take of my shoes and lay me down on my bed. After a few minutes ive thinked i slept away but the vibration of my smartphone wakes me. I open my eyes and take it and saw on the display. There was no notification about Facebook, Twitter, WhatsApp or whatever to see. It was my battery status there was only by five percent. With a groan i stand up and take out my battery charger. With them im going to the socket and put it in and the other side on my smartphone and wait until it turns green. Finally after then im going back to my bed and i slept away.


	2. The First Day

**Hey you guys. Im finally back after a few weeks or months. Idk.**

 **I know a lot of people dont like Fanfictions like that, in that their favorite chars are in high dangered adventures like being a soldier in afghanistan or iraq. TI can understand these people and i dont want to bother them with stories like that.**

 **Im just writing on this story since the last summer and i already have enough stuff for 14 chapters or maybe more. And hey. Stories like that are really rare here on fanfiction, so ive decided to upload it.**

 **With this chapter i have bad news too for you. My beta reader dont answer on any mails, so ive decided to upload the chapter by myself and when anyone have interest to became my new beta reader. Just PM me.**

 **South Park and the characters are all property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The OCs and all are all made-up. When the description of a OC matches to a real person, its just randomly. All fictional places are, when these places really exists, randomly. But most of the places are from the South Park series.**

 **So, i think thats all. Rates and Reviews are welcome!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

-Chapter 2-

-The First Day-

Today's my first day in Camp Phoenix. I wake up in my bed in my dorm room. My home for two months. Its sad that Wendy isnt here. A little good morning kiss couldnt be so sad right now. But shes in the states and waiting for me to come back to her.

„Oh Babe. Not long and im back!" i said as i look to the nightstand with the picture from us.

I get up and go to my cabinet. I take out my camouflaged trousers and my camouflaged shirt. After im getting dressed i go to my phone and put it in my pocket.

Now im ready for my first day as US Marine.

I go to my door and get out. As i get out i take my keys and locked the door to my room. At that time were a lot of people in the rooms. Some doors are open. From the other side of the floor i heard loud music. Something like metal or crossover.

As i go some steps i see Kevin with Olsen and Ramirez, another man in my platoon, talking.

„Hey! Stanny is back from dreamland!" Kevin said jokingly as i joined their round.

„Shut up! You know that i dont like it when someone calls me Stanny!" i said grim.

„Hey Searg. You see the plans on the black board. We have shooting practise with the guys from the third!" Ramirez said to change the topic.

„Yeah. Ive seen it. But where are the others?" ive asked.

„Willworth and Forster are still sleeping and Cole and Benetton are already on the range." Olsen answered.

„Then wake them up. Its already 6:30." ive said as i left with Kevin the building. When i was standing outside i thinked that im here in the hell on earth. I look on the thermometer and see that it already had 25 degress. I know that Afghanistan have high temperatures but 25 degrees at 6:30 in the morning. No wonder with the climate, that reigns here.

While me and Kevin walking to the ordnance store i take out my package of cigarettes and take out two cigarettes. I take the one on my mouth and give Kevin the other one. While were going we look a little bit on the other soldiers here. A full platoon of men passed us. I recognized a few of them. This were the guys from the second platoon. As we passed the great hall we saw on the side of the hall two M1A2 Abrams tanks where a few technicans working on.

„What do think how many asses the ironsides could kick with one shot?" Kevin asked with a laugh.

„I dont know. As long as theyre not pointing on us." i answered with a little afraid from this gigantic mechanic monsters.

As we reached the storage two humvees passes us. Full of soldiers, that goes on patrol in Ashlamabad. At that point ive asked myself when we go on our first patrol. We headed in the arsenal and the man on the counter checked our Ids. He went in a back room and comes back with two pistol holsters with an M9-pistol in it and two chest-rigs with our names that were immediately put on. Then we put on our helmets. Atleast he cames back with two locked M4A1 assault rifles. When he enter the back room for the third time and came back with two boxes, with fifteen mags in each box.

„I know i missed something." Kevin said as he take his assault rifle.

„Dont jerk around! Were not in the states." i said with a lot of respect on the gun my hands.

We then entered the backdoor and seeing the shooting practise. And Cole and Willworth. Cole played with his phone any game. Maybe its Flappy Bird because he tips thousands of times on his screen. Then they see us. Me and Kevin joined them.

„Morning Seargent!" Benetton greets me and gives me probs.

„Morning Benetton!" ive greeted back. „Do you already take some shots" ive asked.

„No. We want to wait for the rest of us and the guys from the third." Cole answered while he put his phone in his pocket.

„Where are they?" Kevin asked after a few minutes of waiting but in that second the rest of our men enters the shooting range. All full equiped with M4A1 assault rifles.

„Sorry Seargent. Were late!" Forster said as he put his ammobox with the mags in the table in front of him.

„No Problem Evan but next time youre here on time. Okay!" i said.

„Yes. Searg." he answered a little bit nervous. I saw that he shakes a little bit. I know that Forster is a little yellow-belly but when it cames to the worst he is always here for everyone of us. That reminds me a little bit on myself. I have no problem to shoot on targets, but when it cames to an real person im a little bit afraid. As i entered that plane to Afghanistan i prayed to god that i never had to shoot on any people.

I put my assault rifle on the table and wait for the third platoon. Ive checked the mags if there rigthful loaded so i dont get the gun jammed.

„Hey Marsh!" a harsh voice said from behind.

Me and my turns and see the guys from the third platoon entering the range. Then a woman, full equiped with chest-rig and stuff cames over to me and laughs a little bit harsh.

„Jessica Wess. Ive should known that this shreeky voice cames from you." i said with a laugh.

„Hold on cowboy. Were in the same boat!" she said laughing.

„Ey. Come On! Get a room for this!" Kevin said behind us.

„Shut up Stoley!" she said and ignores Kevin.

„Whats with Fenneck! Wheres your team leader?"

„He stand in front of you Fenneck is now in the fourth!" she answered.

„You?! Youre team leader! Then good luck!" Kevin laughs with a lot of sarcasm. Then Jessica goes over to him and while he laugh she give him an punch in his stomach. He then breaks down on his knees and lay on the back while Jessica put her foot on his chest that he cant stand up.

„Any problems ... Seargent." she asked him playfully while she look for his rank on his chest. „When im you i rather would look on my cover."

Me, my men and all others laughing while Jessica owns Kevin. She then take her foot of his chest and helped him up. Kevin goes with a embarassed grin to his shooting spot and check his mags.

„So! What youre now?" ive asked her.

„Like i said. Were in the same boat." she answered while she loads her weapon.

„Good old Staffys."

„Good combined Watson!" she replies and take her position.

Then i go back to my spot between Forster and Kevin and load my assault rifle. When i take care that im in the right position. Then ive looked thru my ACOG-scope, unlocked the weapon with my thumb and looked thru the scope at the targets. In that moment when i thought i would hit the target i pulled the trigger and shoot at the targets. I was full concentrated. I shoot the last thirty bullets and look at the camera in front of the targets. Twentyfour shots going in the black circle, but six shots going loss in the white parts ot the targets.

„Nice shot!" Kevin then said as he looked on my screen.

„Yeah. Ive hitted the ten perfect in the middle." ive said as i analysed my aiming.

We continued our shooting training and stand there for more as four hours. As were finally over with the training were looking on our scores.

„Hey look on Ramirez stats!" Forster said. „He have over 1200 points. He must hit every second time the ten points or so!" and pats on Ramirez shoulder.

„Hey. This is just a shooting training. Its not a big deal!" Ramirez said and put Forsters hand from his shoulder.

Meanwhile my men take care of their points im going back in the storage to put down my equipment. I was really hungry and i could take a little snack. When i was done with unpack my equipment my men get in the room and dressed them too. Ive waited the rest of time until all were done with changing their clothes.

Then were all going with the guys from the second platoon to the canteen and stand up for our lunch. As we were on the row were taking our plates of food and take them back on our tray. As i looked at the tray i thougth on the good things back in the states. Compared to the things they serve here as food the states are definitely better than anything other. But atleast its not full of fat. I go with Kevin, Ramirez and Cole to one of the juxtaposed benches and began to eat. Then Wess came over to us.

„Enjoy your meal! Any problems when we join you." she said while three men of her platoon behind her.

„No Problem." i said and continued to eat.

„So! Whats the first thing you guys do when were back in the states?" one of Wess mens asked.

„I dont know! At first i think i will kiss my girlfriend and the rest you can think yourself" i answered.

„Youre still together with this girl you know since elementary? Wendy or?" Jessica asked.

„Yeah. Why?" i ask a little bit suspect.

„Whoa. No offense, Marsh. Im just asking. Ive ever thougth you were one of these guys who fuck all and every girl who came in your spot." she said while laughing with her men.

„No. Im not like that. And why should i leave her when she had some fetishes!" ive asked while laughing. It was totally clear that everyone of my and Wess mens looking at me, which pervert sex games my girlfriend like. When im honest Wendy dont have any sex fetishes but i said it only in the hope that someone change the topic but i think that was a big mistake.

„Whats with you Stoley? Youre plans?" she then continued her asking.

„The routine. Fucking, smoking, pissing and fucking!" Kevin said while he drank from his cola.

„Youre a lucky bastard. You know that?" Jessica said as she laughs to Kevin.

„Youve shouldve known him before the high school." i said as i take him in a headlock because he sits besides me.

„What was with him before?" she asked while i let him free from the headlock.

„I dont want want to talk about it so much, but before i changed my life i was a total loser. No friends, no girlfriend, no hobbys besides playing any RPGs and no real life. But after my car accident i found friends, married my dream girl and became a soldier who fight for the best land in the world."

„So. Praise the lord!" Ramirez joked.

„But theres one thing." Kevin said after a few minutes.

„What?" Ramirez asked.

„I want to go to the Seals!" Kevin answered full of conviction.

„Then go for it, Cowboy!" Jessica said. „You have my blessings!"

After we finished our lunch we had free for the rest of the day. The most of my men are going to the gym and trains while some other sleeping, playing cards or reading a book. For myself im going to the market. From a few soldiers i heard that a little market is before the base. Closely guarded by some volunteers. Most of them are simple Privates who want to have a higher rank.

I go thru the market. Most of the sellers are afghans who lives in Ashlamabad and the most of them selling some local fruits, DVDs and CDs from movies and bands ive never heard and one or two jewelries with false blood diamonds or simple swarovsky crystals. Then i go to one of the seller and look at his wares. There was one necklace that i have eyes on. A necklace with purple swarovsky crystals. Like Wendy favorite color. Sheve never changed her color. I look on this necklace and must think on Wendy. This necklace would look incredible on her.

„Hello. Can i help you?" the salesman asked me with a strong accent.

„Yeah. How many do you want for this necklace?" i asked and point to the necklace.

„Twenty Dollar!" the man said and i take out my pocket and give him the twenty dollar. He then take the necklace and hand it to me. I then take my present for Wendy and go with it back to my dorm.

* * *

 **See ya in the next chap!**


End file.
